The Wandering Heart: Sweet Dark Salvation
by Ink'n'Echo
Summary: Alice begins to wonder if Ace is really lost when he keeps ending up in her bedroom. Ace begins to wonder what exactly does he want from her... 'The Wandering Heart' Special
1. Night 1

**WARNING! **Though this chapter may be a little too longwinded with nothing much going on, this fic **WILL be RATED M by the next update!** This chapter does contain some adult rated themes but I'm not sure if it's crossing the line yet for a T :/ Oh well!

**Holiday's getting to me and I though I'd try an Ace M for fun. It's suppose to be a oneshot like my Blood M fic entitled **"The Cruel Heart: Look at Me, and Only Me"**, but I got carried away and now Ace's story will become a series that might last up to 4 chapters! Me and my pervy pervy brain ^^; I'm still not very good with 'getting to the point' if you know what I mean so I'm not sure whether it will be good or not so if this is not your type of ero fun then my apologies "'OTL**

**Some of you may have read and liked my Ace T fic entitled **"The Wandering Heart"** and have thus requested for this. So you are still waiting for it, to my readers and reviewers, this is for you and hope you like it :)**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything HnKnA other then my imaginations and words.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Sweet Dark Salvation**

_**-Ace&Alice-**_

_A "The Wandering Heart" Special, brought to you by _Ink'n'Echo's_ "The Hearts" Project_

_.  
><em>

_**.**  
><em>

**[Night 1]**

**.  
><strong>

The soft and plush fabric felt good on the young Foreigner's head as she towel-dried her hair, having just taken a bath after a long wearing cycle. Alice hummed to herself, feeling the hard and cool floor beneath her bare feet as she walked along the Clocktower's corridor in her usual nightgown.

_He's still awake?_ She thought as blue-green eyes spotted light coming from the workshop. Sneakily, she peered in from the side, still ruffling her long golden strands with the towel and true enough, the girl spotted the Clockmaster bent over at work.

"The bathroom's free now, Julius. You should rest soon too, it's getting late." Alice announced though she already knew it was almost impossible to make the Role-holder sleep when he's so fixated on his job.

With cobalt eyes still staring at the intricate gear works on his desk, the navy-haired Role-holder replied with a disagreeing humph, "I don't want to hear that coming from someone as young as you."

"Hey!" Alice exclaimed with folded arms and conceded with a lighthearted chuckle that soon followed after. "I'll be going to bed first then. You'll find fresh hot coffee in the kitchen flask if you need it."

"Mm, thanks." Julius curtly and monotonously acknowledged, his attention stuck on fixing the broken metallic hands of the clock before him. "Goodnight Alice."

"Night, Julius." Shaking her head, she smiled and made her way to her room. She had been running all over Wonderland today, visiting the other territories and her body ached from the exercise.

_The only date __**I need**__ right now is with my beloved bed and pillow… _Alice wryly thought as she flexed her protesting neck muscles and stretched her arm to turn the knob of her bedroom door. She felt a huge yawn coming as she entered, turned on the light and closed the door behind her.

…But something else caused her opened mouth to stop mid-way.

"The hell-? !" She cried out with wide eyes. Because just like how the oddities of Wonderland never sleeps, she was greeted by a very, VERY peculiar, awkward but familiar sight.

…_There… is a freaking TENT pitched in my room… _The words kept repeating itself in her brain while she assessed her once clean floor that had been pierced with tent pegs.

.

"**Oh, hey Alice! Are you lost?"**

.

A friendly, cheerful and bright sounding voice called out as a man crawled out from inside the blue-colored canvas assembly. Alice stared exasperatedly at the young and confused-looking face that had a mop of dark, tanned locks of brown which framed a pair of crimson orbs. They looked back at her almost too innocently though it held an unmistakable mischievous gleam.

_Of course… which other __**idiot**__ would set up a tent indoors!_ She groaned inwardly and instantly face-palmed herself.

"I'm not the one who's lost, Ace! What are you doing in my room?" Alice asked while pointing at him with her towel clenched in her hand agitatedly, already feeling grumpy at postponing her well-deserved sleep to such a difficult visitor.

"Eh? It's yours?" Genuine surprise widened those red eyes of the god- forsaken knight as he looked around the room. She noticed he had taken off his blinding scarlet attire, leaving it inside the tent with his sword while he adorned only his black tunic.

"I thought this was the guest room. No wonder it looks feminine and familiar compared to the rest of the tower!" Ace exclaimed as he scraped a finger at his cheek sheepishly before shooting her a sly look. He went over to where she stood, heavy military boots treading noiselessly on the floor and he leaned in over her. It literally made her heart pause for a while when his fine-looking face came close to the side of hers and he inhaled deeply.

"Smells familiar too." He breathed into her ear huskily, chuckling when she flinched back with an obviously reddened and frowning face.

He liked it. Her denying him that is, when they both already knew the fact…

_It's useless to hide…_ His sardonic grin grew, already knowing all too well what it means to try in vain. But as ironic as it was, seeing people like Julius and Alice struggle with such situations while he had only to sit back and observe gave him the sense of control that Wonderland otherwise would not have allowed and it amused him… and he _really_ liked that.

_Especially this strong and refreshing after-bath scent of hers… _Ace covered a hand over his mouth as he licked his lips at that thought. The girl felt so… _clean_… it made him wonder in anticipation how she would react if he were to get her dirty again.

Alice had to hang the wet towel around her neck just to keep the skin where his hot breath had fanned on from burning her. Like always, it was disturbing to have him in her room but tonight was especially so and everything in her cautioned her to be on full alert.

"This isn't the first time you've made this mistake." Alice said as she massaged the deep furrows that had appeared between her brows.

No… it definitely wasn't the first time he had stumbled into her quarters by 'accident' either.

"Haven't I told you not to set up your tent indoors? And by 'indoors' that includes rooms for your information." _He should have seen my bed at least. Why would anyone need a tent for when they've got that provided? S_he warily glanced over at her untouched bed as she mused, hoping it will remain that way as long as the infamous Role-holder is here.

"But I feel more comfortable sleeping in my tent!" Ace explained with a childish pout, scratching the back of his head. "Don't worry Alice, I didn't start the campfire this time, see?" He smiled at her like a proud little boy as he pointed out at the messy floor. Camping equipment litter the once clean place but fortunately for her, it was fire-free and unlike the now slightly blackened and scorched area in the foyer of the tower and a few other parts of the building that had nearly gotten burnt down had she and Julius not arrived earlier.

_That IS an improvement but…_ The girl sighed with a raised eyebrow. "It's not just a matter of personal comfort you know. Speaking of which, I need my space too." Alice added whilst folding her arms, the corner of her lips twitching in vexation, "Can't you just leave normally for once? Didn't your meeting with Julius end _hours_ ago?"

"I tried but the tower is so huge! I guess I kinda got lost, so I'm spending the night again." Ace shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly with that lopsided grin of his.

"Figures. But... why _here_?" A question she had long wanted to ask and she gulped nervously when she did so. The answer should have been simple, considering his wandering nature. _But this isn't usual for him. Something's off for sure…_Alice decided, her small mouth set in a grim line. The directionally challenged man had been getting himself lost in her room a little _too many_ a times than she would have liked. It had been every time when he visited the Clockmaster but now, she'd still find him there with or without a reason.

"Do you have some kind of homing device that ends you up in my room?" Orbs of sea-foam green narrowed as she eyed and interrogated the stray knight suspiciously.

With a wide childlike gaze, Ace answered with such enlightenment his mouth formed an 'O' with realization, "Could it be? Maybe I _do_ have something like that!"

_I was right… he really IS an idiot! _Alice shook her fair head again in disbelief, pulling at the ends of her soaked towel. _I need a new one… _she thought and was about to step towards her closet that was on her left when Ace also moved… past his tent and towards her bed.

Alice grimaced. There's a good and rather personal reason why she didn't want to have this particularly suave and skilled Role-holder anywhere near that bed of hers.

"You asked me why but I don't really know, Alice. When I'm out of the Castle, I'd always find myself heading towards the Clocktower whether or not I want to. Each time I'm here, no matter how I try to leave, my feet always lead me to you." The brown-haired man continued solemnly, the smile on his face no longer reaching his eyes as he sat himself on the corner of her bed. Springs and the wood of the furniture gently creaked beneath his weight; the sound had her thinking of… things.

_Sinful _things that she should not be harboring in the first place.

"If it's Alice then I know I will always be able to find you," Ace crossed his legs languidly and leaned back on the bed on both hands that supported him from behind. The Role-holder seemed entirely relaxed and though it was her own room, the tension multiplied for the Foreigner. Alice couldn't take her eyes of him, his powerful muscles subtly rippling with each action beneath the black clothing, the move of his long fingers on her bed sheet became a calling that waited for her answer, and the sway of his shimmering chocolate locks as he tilted his head at her with that expressionless smile. Only this time, the corners of his lips quirked up in a suggestive smirk.

"Or in this case, have you find me. I wonder what it all means." The young soldier asked, his voice and face devoid of emotions but she saw it clearly in those swirling wine-red depths of his shadowed gaze from behind his long brunette bangs. They glittered like rubies in the dark and if it was truly as flavorful as wine, in contrast to his artificial facade, Alice was sure it would have the sweet, spicy and rich taste of…

.

_Lust._

_.  
><em>

"H-how should I know?" She looked away hurriedly and blurted out, grumbling in feigned anger, wishing her face would not look as hot as she felt. "It's becoming an annoying habit."

Ace cupped his chin thoughtfully with one hand, bewilderment dawning on his once cold face while he nodded his head happily as he agreed, "I see. It's a good annoying habit then!"

At once, a flurry of white flew across the room and his nimble hand casually flew up and caught the drenched towel that was thrown at him in midair.

"That's ridiculous, Ace. Don't make things up." Alice chided him with a deadpanned look. His soft and smug laughter could be heard as she turned her back to him. She went over and opened the closet to retrieve a dry towel instead. The right door of it swung out to reveal a long mirror.

_Ugh… I look like wet dog… _She commented dryly when she caught her own dull reflection looking back.

_That's… kinda sexy… _He thought with a smirk as he watched her comb her fingers through her semi-dry hair, trying to tame and make those honey-colored strands more presentable, her movements all very womanly. Without her usual blue bow on top of her head, the Foreigner seemed more matured than usual, the curves of her body becoming more of an obvious tease to his eyes. It was a mystery how the mortician could withstand it for so long! Her sweet, sweet scent had settled in the room and he noticed that it was always stronger after her bath. Rivulets trickled from the ends of her hair and some onto the side of her cheeks. His eyes unconsciously trailed one as it slid down her shapely face, tracing her neck, into that small and intriguing nick of her collarbone before disappearing beneath the neckline of her ribbon-laced nightgown. His heightened sight saw the droplet wet a small spot on the cloth and he soon found himself wishing he could wet her more.

It was temptation, too much for a man to bear and he sure as hell doesn't intend to be as noble as his good friend. Alice was already reacting much differently with him and it thrilled him to know that he could do more.

Oh… much, _**much**_ more.

"You know... Alice. I think I'm beginning to understand."

She turned to him, her breath caught in her throat and the redness of her cheeks darken into a deep shade for a second when she saw him press a kiss into her towel, his eyes closed, his breathing slow and deep, as if he was savoring it.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but… I'm not really lost. Am I?" He slowly opened his eyes and smiled a small serene smile, absorbing the texture of the cloth in his hands.

_He's asking me now? _She pondered, looking at him hard. But after spending such a long time with him, Alice knew a truly perplexed question when she hears one. His soft, low and confused voice had managed to reach into the deep recesses of her heart. She truly wanted to help him but Ace was a dangerous man and it was imperative that she keep a good distance from him because not only was he unpredictable and stronger, he made her weaker and unpredictable too.

Especially when her feelings towards him are in question.

"How am I to know? Do you feel like you are lost in the first place?" Alice asked as she returned back to finding the towel that seemed to have hidden itself amongst her clothing.

"Sort of..." He answered, frowning a little and deep in thought.

The bed creaked again and that had her looking up into her mirror with the towel in hand only to see his mirror-image already standing close to the side of hers. Through the looking glass, she saw her own chest quickly rise with the sudden intake of breath, and she saw Ace lean an arm on the other closed closet door, his body inclined forward and towering over her, his smoldering molten orbs never leaving her face .

He touched her hair then, slowly running his fingers through those lovely silky chestnut strands. He had always wanted to do that ever since she entered the room. Images of them tangled in his hands had haunted him. It wasn't as if it was significant in any way but he was so entrapped by it… by _her_… and he didn't know why.

"I'm supposed to be but it doesn't feel like I am."

In the reflection, Alice looked small with his larger body framing and crowding over her. She never thought of it that way but now, she also _felt_ small and vulnerable… and it made her scared.

Alice draped the towel over her head and started to dry her hair again whilst using it to shield her face, not daring to look at him. They both knew it was needless though, since it was already close to dry but she had to do something… _anything_… to distract her from him. "It still doesn't show why it has to be here and not elsewhere." She murmured, feeling as confused as he was. She tried to focus on his problem but it was proving so very tricky when his close proximity was overwhelming her, her female instinct reacting quick and fast to his overpowering maleness that he was deliberately exuding.

_Push him away… he's too close… you have too!_

All biological alarms screamed at her for her own safety but as she about turned, determined to face his wide chest to do so, large hands swiftly caught her own in the midst of rubbing into the towel.

Well, the rubbing stopped. Her mind stopped and so did her heart as those hands trailed down to the ends of the towel to tug at it, deliberately cradling and pulling her head along and forward till their lips were inches apart and she had no other way then to see him and _only_ him.

"Maybe it does." Ace spoke with such tenderness in his voice it surprised even him. Her face was so close now he could see the astonishment, fear, and some other emotions he dared not name, rising in those large, round pools of teal. Locks of hair fell messily across her face, urging him to move them away himself. He felt her head jerk backwards to put more space between them but he held onto the towel tightly and pulled her even closer, grinning triumphantly when a weak little squeak sounded from her lips.

_No! He's not going to… _She tried to calm and steady herself. Alice was sure he wouldn't kiss her for he never did try again ever since the first time she prevented his attempt. She could still sense his indecisiveness and she was sure of it, but his actions alone was creating great havoc for her mind and body and it was not something she was used to dealing with.

"Maybe the reason why I keep coming back is because just seeing you isn't enough anymore." Ace drawled his words, a low and sensuous music that strummed and vibrated through her body and into a heady rhythm. He was enjoying this. And most of all, he was enjoying the fast-pounding heartbeat, barely detectable, but the small sound was enough to double the adrenaline rush in him.

Alice recognized that maniacal gleam in his crimson eyes and the neediness that laced his voice…

They were that of a man already lost in addiction.

_Shit! N-not again! _Hastily, she gathered her strength and shoved at his chest. Her sudden burst of strength startled him, allowing her the chance to turn him around as she ushered him to the door.

"You can also see me tomorrow so just leave already! Get Julius to give you some other guest room. I need to sleep!"

"We can sleep together then!" Ace chirped, obviously laughing at her frantically flustering panic.

"Hell no!" Alice glowered at him when his laughter increased at her expense. Wasting no time, she pushed at his broad back before reaching to open the door. "Now just go-!"

.

_KER-CHAK._

.

The door she had just pulled open had shut itself back. To her horror, his hand was also on the knob and everything in her stilled in suspenseful silence that hung heavily in the air between them.

"Why do you bother trying to chase me away every time when you know it's not going to work?" Ace smiled sweetly as he stood behind her with a tilt of his head but she knew there was nothing sugary about it. Alice tried to pull away her hand or at least turn the door knob again but with his strong hand on her smaller one, neither of her plans managed to budge.

.

_CLICK._

.

With a flick of his thumb on the mechanism, the door locked itself. The tiny sound rang loudly in her ears, forcing Alice to realized in dread just how trapped she was.

And her opponent was the Knight of Hearts no less.

"Your heartbeat, I need to hear it, Alice..."

She could feel his other gloved hand taking hold of her shoulder as he whispered her name, his fingers persuading her with slow, delectable circling movements on her bare skin. There she stood, her eyes fixed on the wooden door ahead while his hard body cornered her, his heat radiating past the thin fabric of her white gown and touching her back, beckoning her to relax her body into him.

"You'll grant me this request of mine… won't you?" Ace confidently beguiled her as his lips nuzzled the smooth and creamy skin of her neck and down to her right shoulder, one hand still holding hers on the door knob while the other was already working to unlatch the right shoulder straps of her sleepwear. To his delight, the ribbon dropped down to the side of her arm willing, enticing him even more.

Hard. It was _so_ hard to think when he was doing all these crazy things to her. Her breathing became fast and ragged from the intensity of the situation. Ace was confusing her more than usual. Normally he wouldn't need to do all these unnecessary things but tonight was entirely different. It was as if the tension between them had snapped, pulling both of them into a raging, turbulent pit of his darkness, despair… and desire. It was already pathetic to her that she would feel like whimpering helplessly under his touch.

"But I… I already did last night-"

.

"**It's not enough."**

.

All movement in the room halted, his suddenly harsh voice shocking her.

His body felt tight, the chaotic mess in his mind was increasing with every second spent. Ace had not expected to be that impatient or rough with her. He had contemplated if this meant he was changing for better or for worse. He had contemplated if this was merely the influence of a Foreigner and whether he should go against it. He had contemplated if it was good for the girl or not. And more importantly, he had contemplated why Alice mattered so much… and whether he was worth the same to her.

.

_But I'm just the Ace of Hearts… I'm still a card in a deck… _

_Now and always._

_._

"It's not enough…" His voice softened to a plea, one that clawed desperately at her heartstrings whether he knew it or not. Tonight, he found himself as trapped as his prey and it felt uncomfortable. His clockwork heart felt utterly strangled. How did it turn out this way? Ace didn't know. So he had no choice but to turn once again to the only thing that would give him solace…

He needed the ebb and flow of her blood.

The kills he had made earlier that day for Julius wasn't satisfying. It never was. His mind roared at him, urging him to spill the life-force contained in that tiny body of hers just for a moment of relief and ecstasy, yet his body would not obey. His clock… his damned '_heart'_… wouldn't let him. Ace wasn't in control. As if the game was punishing him for wanting the impossible, everything was spiraling out of order, too fast for him to understand.

_I guess I couldn't have controlled it in the first place. It's the game… __**always**__ the game… _His handsome features hardened and the sinewy arm on her shoulder wrapped itself around her waist tightly, pressing her to him.

Alice gasped when her back collided with his torso. _Ace?_ _W-what's going on with him?_ The need to go to his comfort was welling up in her. The teal-eyed girl sensed his conflicted needs swamping over her like continuous tidal waves. Hot. Cold. Gentle. Turbulent. It both pulled her and pushed her away. Worried, she tried to look at him but he kept his face shielded behind his bangs.

His fingers laced through hers as the pair's hands clutched the door knob more. Suddenly, she felt his body curl, bending her body low as well as Ace moved his ear along her back, trying to catch glimpses of her beating heart while he clung onto her for his sanity… and hers.

.

"_Alice… Help me."_

_**.**_

That one lonely and despairing whisper of his immediately wrapped around her heart and it put every cell in her into action, her attention solely focused on aiding the man holding her tightly in his arms. But what exactly did he want from her? What _can_ she do for him? Was her heartbeat really the only thing she could give? Was there _really_ nothing else reliable about her? The gears in her brain racked for answers, answers that didn't come easy while her body was this close to his.

Ace was lost and he sought refuge in Alice like he knew he would. Because just like everything in Wonderland, it was not something he had decided upon. It was instinct; primal and innate, like an invisible thread that had bound them together and every moment he spent with her reeled him closer; a magnetic pull he could not resist. But unlike how he fought against his role, it was strange he thought, that there should be no resistance on his part whenever it came to the Foreigner.

And _that_ alone puzzled him to no ends.

"I… don't know how to help you Ace." He heard her distressed reply, real need to ease his pain laced her voice as she placed a hand on his arm that had coiled around her tiny waist, as if trying to soothe his grip.

Everything she did was nothing more than a small gesture, yet it relieved the weight on his clock like nothing could.

With an appreciative smile curving his lips, he was back in his game. His hand let go of her waist as he brushed his lips on whatever skin he could feel on her back that wasn't covered by her clothing, "That's right. Alice isn't helping at all in fact."

_Then am I making things worse? ! _She thought anxiously, wishing she could see his expression at least. "What do you mean-H-Hey!" Alice couldn't stop herself from crying out in shock when his hand had traveled to her back before she realized it…

The new problem now was him steadily pulling up the hem of her night dress...

.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahhhh hope that was ok so far ^^; Somehow I tend to put alot of elements in the story, maybe a little too much? : And Ace became a softer character here when I started cos I was focusing on his issues (kinda emo huh) but I'll try to take his yandereness and upper notch by the next chap XD! Also you will realise the story line here is different from **"The Wandering Heart"** T version and it's suppose to be I guess. It's more like if the T version were to be made into an M kind of scenerio XD And trust me, if I were to continue a bit more and stop at any part later, you might start pulling your hair and I dun usually spend all my time writing nowadays lol! ^^  
><strong>

**Hope you liked it and pls DO REVIEW to let me know who this is for a start or anything to improve the writing since a fair amount of time was spent doing this (I'm probably not the most natural M writer unlike me genius budddy _EarthRiddle_ but what the heck! It was fun X'D) Lastly, thanks for reading!**


	2. Night 1,5

**Damn, i just remembered how hard it was to write an M "'OTL I pretty much slogged through this chapter because adding another beak in between as cliffhanger would probably get me killed X'D I still dun quite like how I wrote this but meh... after nearly 3 weeks of struggle it was the best I could get with Ace's ever changing mood, lol! XP Thanks to all those that have reviewed! Hope you like this chap cos this is for you :)**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything HnKnA except for my words and imagination T.T

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

**[****Night 1.5]**

**.  
><strong>

_Ba-DUM._

He found that telltale hike in her heart rate very fascinating whenever his warm lips occasionally brushed against her cool satin skin. He could even feel a delightful shiver run through her, _the_ Outsider's body…

It was simply ecstatic.

Aquamarine eyes widened when she tried to reach at the back for his arm but found herself in too awkward a position to do so effectively. He had her left hand pinned on the brass knob of the wooden door, her body bent over in a near ninety degrees while his taller form blanketed her from behind and her one free hand on the right was folded behind her back like a chicken wing, having a hard time grasping the sleeve of his moving arm that _kept _moving. The edge of her gown slid past her calves and up her thighs in a seductive warning of what is to come.

"W-wait! I-I change my mind! If it's my heartbeat you want then go ahead and listen and be done with it!" Alice said through clenched teeth, trying hard to overlook the objection that had surged in her when she said those words.

Ace merely chuckled as he pressed his ear close to her back. Oh how he wanted to pull away the thin piece of fabric just so he could hear her more clearly, the rhythmic beating of the Alice's core. He wanted, no… _needed_… to go deeper, to bury and lose himself in her rising heat, to feel just as alive as a Foreigner would be compared to the cold and metallic tick-tocking machine that resided in his chest.

"I already am," The red-eyed man sounded pleased with himself. The game was _his_ this time. "You'll have to offer me more than that."

"H-heh? ! " She exclaimed, her puzzlement matching her rage as she turned her head to see his irritatingly handsome face with that silent and uncanny smile. _It's not possible to listen to one's heartbeat from the back… is it? Wouldn't one need a stethoscope for that?_ _My dress!_ _His hand! Stop his hand!_ Her mind felt giddy from it all, being thrown off balance by the attacks of a psychotic and perverted knight who wasn't normal to begin with, or as Julius would call it, a true- blue 'freak of nature'.

"Are you kidding me? ! S-stop it Ace!" She quickly changed her plan to tugging down the edge of her dress. The poor fragile thin cloth was pulled taunt between them; Ace smirking with an unrelenting grip on one side while a furiously blushing Alice scowled at him, still struggling to inch the hem lower.

"You need to do a better job than that Alice, I can already see your panti-"

"One more word and I WILL kill you!" Her voice grew low as she emphasized her threat, her face becoming even hotter while steely orbs of cool teal flashed fumingly at his idiotically grinning face.

_Kill me? Ha ha ha! Nice… Very Nice… _Ace grinned even more, softly laughing at her struggles. He decided he liked this angry part of her_. I can't leave things half-heartedly now, can I?_

"P-put it down already! What the hell do you think you're doing? !" She hissed her displeasure at him though she was already wavering on the inside. Clutching hard at her dress in vain, she could already feel the cool draft fingering high up and near her bottom. Alice couldn't comprehend the situation and she had come across MANY, but none were to this helpless extent.

It was humiliating. And in a way, _exciting _even, but she wasn't going to give into that damn irritating male satisfaction of his, no matter how annoyingly handsome he was.

"Didn't Julius tell you not to wear this?" He murmured lightheartedly, the mysterious and low vibrations of his voice tickling into her ear and down her spine, nearly undoing her resolve. She sucked in her breath when she felt him graze his teeth on her left shoulder. The red-eyed man nipped onto the ribbon-blue strap and pulled it over, letting it fall off its place like the one on the right before his tongue playfully graced the expense of creamy smooth flesh that lay before his sight. Her lids began to drop as she drowned herself in his licks and laps. Her skin felt wet but her body was ablaze as Ace trailed his tongue up her neck to behind her ear, whispering in a tone so heavily laced with blatant charm.

"You can't expect a man to not want to play with you after seeing you in it."

"Well _excuse_ me… but I wasn't expecting late-night company like you in the first place." The girl retorted with a quirked eyebrow and cute snort of disdain. She was already counting down the second to when her gown would rip from the pressure between them and she pulled her brows together in vexation, "I need to remind myself to wear an armor the next time I sleep!"

Ace blinked at her blankly as he advised with a most serious expression, "Why would you do that? I've tried them before, they're not comfortable."

She swore she would have slapped her forehead there and then had her hand not been busy defending her chastity.

"Argh, fine!" The long haired girl grumbled, badly trying to shut off the lingering and heated feel of his mouth. "I'll buy some pajamas the next time, so will you let go already!"

"Aw but I like it this way!" Ignoring her request, he grinned cheekily at her, finally letting go of her gown but before she had the chance to fully cover herself again, he slipped his hand underneath the dress. Alice inhaled audibly and arched forward when Ace's gloved fingers touched her bare back. A dizzying second later, she felt her bra come loose, causing her to release both of her grip on the gown and the door to protectively hug her chest.

_Hang on… _Now that she had both of her hands free, then where was his other one?

"Ha-ah!" Alice squealed when she realized that Ace's left hand also managed to sneak beneath the front of her gown, his fingertips feathering up the side of her thigh, hip and barging past the barrier of her arms that had guarded her bosoms. He had her dress bunched up, barely covering her stomach. There was no escape and no opportunity to hide. Alice felt feeble as both hands attacked her breasts fiercely, pushing away her fumbling arms and bra till it was cupping her soft mounds.

"Julius may complain but I'm not going to. This is so much easier to take off after all." Ace murmured suggestively through half-lidded eyes as his fingers expertly kneaded, juggled and felt the weight of her smooth breasts.

"Hn… A-ace…!" A breathy cry left her throat when his fingers grabbed and pulled in a hypnotically wonderful cycle; bringing the fullness of her breast up, squeezing them together, and then bringing them down slowly but harshly as well, a combination that had her yearning wantonly to have his hands and body on hers skin-to-skin without his gloves. The sensations he was inciting left her legs so weak she had to brace her hands on the door as he continued to play with her body.

"Hmmm… I thought you'd be smaller but you fit _real_ nicely in my hands." Alice heard him purr, obviously happy with his 'findings'.

And Ace certainly was. Besides the need to nuzzle into the suppleness as he listen to her heartbeat without any obstructions, he also had half a mind to turn the girl around just to see what he was holding and have them in his mouth as he savored her expression, but he did not want to lose the advantage he had right now. _Not yet anyway…_ He told himself patiently, but his fantasy left his throat dry.

"Look Alice, you're so firm yet so soft… and incredibly sensitive..." He admired with a strained and husky voice.

"I-idiot! Don't tell me that!"

Damn that stupid knight, but he made her look. Glancing down her body, the mere sight shook her with equally unexpected and erotic joy as his urgent fingers felt about for that rosy and erected bud, all hard and stimulated under his touch as he pinched, rolled and pressed it playfully. His thumb rubbed and flicked the underside of her nipples and along with small tugging motions, that particular move already had her breathless.

Resisting the moans that threatened to sound, the girl quivered involuntarily when he ran his warm and wet tongue around and in her ear, her reaction further fanning flames that pooled low in his pants. A mewing cry of shock resulted when the knight suddenly nibbled on her ear lobe teasingly, the feel of his sharp teeth created a short burst of pain.

Satisfied with the response he got, the russet-haired then soothed the stinging flesh in between his soft lips. "You're too careless, especially with me. Am I perhaps not _dangerous_ enough for you?"

She could hear the light, amused and strangely reprimanding tone as he drawled, his lax body tensing up a little and dear god it excited her even more then she would have liked to admit.

"O-of course you are!" Alice snapped back at him in frustration. The word 'dangerous' itself was not even enough to describe the cold, harsh and merciless psychopath that hid behind a smiling and happy-go-lucky facade! Yet time and again, she found herself drawn to him like the blinded fool she was. It took all she had to flinch away from his invading fingers but he had only to massage more into her flesh to have her body pressed tightly back against his.

Ace let out a grunt, his ruby-red eyes hardening at her with the unexpectedly testing demands of his own body. The more she arched and squirmed, unconsciously rubbing invitingly against his groin, the more aroused he got.

"Alice is being restless. Maybe you're getting tired of this?" Ace briefly closed his eyes as he spoke against her long golden strands, taking in the scent of her shampoo as a knowing and scheming grin forming on his cool, humorless face. "I guess you're telling me you need something… _more_?"

For a moment, he felt Alice stilled instantly at the suggestion as icy fear and fiery lust ran through her veins. The Role-holder could sense her confliction when she silently shook her head, an almost indiscernible movement, and he smiled down at her wolfishly.

_More…_ _Something more…_

Alice frowned with pursed lips. His words had blanked her mind and her senses, drugged, till it was ruled by a strange sense of excitement, of waiting, an adrenaline rush fuel none other by anticipation.

_How could I want more… from a man like Ace?_

But she did. Her body demanded it and as if he could read her mind, she heard him answer, slurring with honey-coated words:

.

"I'll give you more if that's what you want… Alice."

.

Suddenly, she stopped thinking all together when she felt his right hand leave her breast, shaping under her ribs and to her back again where he had started. His teasing, testing touches that had fluttered on her skin like a butterfly's wings became hard and insistent, tracing down her spine with certainty, onwards to the elastic edge of her underwear.

He spoke against her shoulder as a hint of cruelty lined his smile, "I'll touch you elsewhere then, and satisfy the _both_ of us."

More than anything, he needed to push her to the edge of insanity and break her down to achieve what he had planned for her.

Instinctively, she tried to curl her body away from his wandering hand but his other arm prevented that as it slid through the valley of her breast and up past the neckline of her nightgown, his fingers cautioned in a deadly caress that spanned around her slim neck while he cuddled her upper body against his. The fabric of his sleeve felt painfully rough as his arm snuggled in the middle of her sensitized breasts while he pushed open her leg with his, widening her stance.

"D-Don't…" She weakly pleaded, rolling her head back onto his broad shoulder while the man continued to explore the flimsy protection that was her underwear. Ace took a side step to give him more room to move. From behind, two velvet covered fingers ran on her inner thighs alongside the narrow covering. It tickled her a little when all of a sudden he added his middle finger, pressing it into her underwear. Alice nearly lurched herself out of his arms as that finger of his rubbed and shoved, spreading the lips of her womanhood as the length of his slender finger grinded itself into the thin and damp piece of cloth. She loudly gasped at his attack and her elbows gave way even as she anchored herself to the door.

"C-cut it out… W-whatever you're trying to do…" Damn, she sounded weak, like she actually _wanted_ what he was doing! Ace knew it too for he only replied her with an amused chuckled that had Alice cursing under her breath when she already had just enough to keep her from passing out from the sheer pleasure. She bit her bottom lip and squeezed her eyes shut, as if willing all that was happening to her to be a dream and just a dream…

_Or maybe not._

Alice knew all too well; she had seen this coming. Ace was corrupting her with his darkness and she was already lost to the immoral lure of her heart's lust and craving.

"You're pretty impatient aren't you?" Ace said languidly though the lower part of his body throbbed when her hips began to move on its own against his hand. Her ragged moans sounded like deliciously sweet music to his ears and he wanted more of it, to consume her innocence and vulnerability with dark obscurity.

Through her haze of desire clouding her mind, curiosity began to stir when the fingers on her neck reached and tilted her chin up before smoothing the index finger along her full bottom lip.

But it didn't stop there.

"Remove my glove, Alice." He ordered with a persuading kiss on her temple and then nipping on her neck till she complied. It was like a play of dominance for an impatient and spoilt brown dog. But she wasn't his master. Control wasn't hers and neither was choice when he demanded her obedience like that. Still shivering from his fingering that continued to dig into her panty, Alice managed just enough strength to lift herself from the door, freeing her hands long enough to pull the grey glove off.

"Ah!" Her wide teal eyes flew open in surprise when his middle finger stopped moving but her underwear was hooked up hard by the other two fingers. At the same time, Ace had also slipped his index finger into her opened mouth as he held her jaw, muffling her protesting. He pulled and brought the width of the underwear together, tightly tucking it into her womanly slit till it ran in between the cheeks of her bottom and it rubbed harshly right into the line of her most prominently aroused region with a different kind of pain. She winced while her face flushed into a deeper shade of red at the new sensation. Even her butt felt different.

"Oh? You got my gloves drenched even though I'm not directly touching you yet..."

From the corner of her eye, she saw him smirk triumphantly as he brought his other gloved hand to his mouth, his eyes shone with interest and ulterior intent. The room was well lit but those red orbs were darker then the blackest night, colder than winter's ice and deeper than the richest blood. His gaze was immovable and it captured her as he bit on the edge of the dampened middle finger, deftly and sensuously pulling the glove off, tasting her wetness before letting it drop to the floor.

"Hng…" She whimpered when his bare hand finally touched her, playing on the soft mounds of her exposed bottom, his fingertips roughened by his work as it skimmed across her sensitive skin. All of a sudden, she felt him pull the line of panty to one side, the rush of cool air somewhat relieving until his fingers dove in, one of it dipping into the core of her dripping heat with unrelenting fervor while Alice thrashed her body back onto the hard wall of his chest, her cries stifled the finger in her mouth.

"Did you like that? Your body is as lewd as you are." She was licking his finger unconsciously all the while as it stroked her tongue and ran on the top of her teeth. The girl would even gently bite on his finger then curl her tongue alluringly around it, and each time she did as she looked at him with those strong and passionate blue-green eyes, the pain played more erotic images in his mind, the type he doubts she could even fathom what he was even capable of. And then there was another strong desire that grew till it almost drove him out of his mind…

A desire to kiss her.

"Alice…" Ace hesitated, opting to nuzzle her neck. He pulled his finger out of her hot mouth, wiping a trail of her saliva down her chin, neck and chest, before placing his hand around her waist to brace her and support her weight. _Why would I…Why now? _He bemused with a frown, clenching his teeth.

_No… As long as I keep this up, everything should follow through…_

Then, he dipped his finger deeper, slipping another along with it into her moist feminine entrance just as her heartbeat increased. He moved in her with more vigor, forcing the confusion to go away.

"Ace! S-slow down!" Alice begged under his intense ministrations. She couldn't even stand properly as wave after wave of pleasure rocked her body, his two fingers bent on stretching her. She felt them curling and plunging into her fiercely as it moved from side to side.

"Mmm… that's it, that's the way it should be isn't it?" He mused with considerable satisfaction, feeling the tight walls closing in on his finger. "I wonder how far I can go…"

_Ba-DUM._

The answer was already in her racing heart that was struggling to keep up with the onslaughts of his fingers that took her halfway to heaven and hell. But it never seems to be enough for the Knight of Hearts as another finger teased her entrance. Alice turns around and shot him a weak glare of defiance while she fought for a semblance of self-control.

"Enough Ace… I can't…take it-"

"I'm afraid you're in no position to say that… Alice." He objected with his usual calm composure and smile but a wicked and sly glint shone in his deadly solemn eyes. Separating his two fingers in her, he made space for a third.

His impenetrable will crushed every last ounce of her courage, as did the insistently pressing additional finger, "T-that's… too much-"

"No it isn't. You'll want it… and you'll open for me." Ace stated with a husky whisper as he pushed through her slit, widening her even more. She groaned and bucked her hips as he took his time to insert all three fingers in and out of her repetitiously.

_This is mad... It's all wrong…_ She shook her head in denial when all she could think how good it felt to have his hands in her. Her shame teetered on the edge of her consciousness as the slick squelching wet sounds seemed to echo in the small room, along with Ace's hard breathing and her lusty moans. It wasn't long before the turbulent and rising pressure engulfed her and surely it didn't help when his hard arousal was prodding her from behind too. She reached her right hand back for his head, running her fingers hurriedly through his soft silky hair before cradling his neck, encouraging him, "I-I'm close…Ace…please…"

The next moment happened too fast for her mind to register. Just as she was about to climax, he had the audacity to withdrew from her, that man did. She nearly sobbed aloud when his fingers left her body but the sound that left her lips was soon replaced by a surprised squeak when a large hand curled around her wrist and pulled her hand away from his neck. In one violent tug, he spun her around and backed her up against the door, causing her to wince when her back met the hard wood while the other hand roamed down to her stomach and lower to push at her scrounged up panty, causing it to roll and fall till it met her ankles. Alice felt his strong arm around her thigh and when her feet left the ground, she frantically clung around his neck for safety as he guided her legs around his waist.

His chest mashed hard on her breast, both their clothing damp with perspiration while he kept her body straight and flattened on the door. Ace heaved while his eyes followed her trembling lips. It was a marvel how she could excite him this much with so little. He leaned his forehead on hers as he watched her mouth, knowing that she was eyeing his lips nervously as well. Long, curled lashes fanned downwards on her cheeks, scared of meeting his stormy gaze while she awaited his next move. Ever so gently, his lips moved torturously closer only to steal her shallow and fast breaths, which quickened at the sound of him unbuckling and unzipping his pants with one hand whilst the other cupped her bottom.

"I'm glad you're letting me excite your heart more."

Alice held her breath when her vision finally jumped to his serenely smiling face. _But you're not even listening to it… _Apprehension grew in her large, teal eyes at her realization even as she felt the smooth head of his arousal nudging the lips of her entrance apart.

Something was definitely off.

_This isn't that simple… he's planning on something… _She could read through the lie in his words. It was in his icy tone of voice, that seemingly sympathetic smile, and even his bold actions had a certain underlying indecisiveness to it, just like when he nearly wanted to killed her.

"W-what exactly are you-uh!" She was interrupted midway when the head of his hard rod began to invade her. He felt feverishly hot, large and eager.

"It's a little too late to back out now, don't you think so princess?" Ace smirked at her, loving it when her perceptive orbs of teal turned into drowsy bedroom eyes, liking the fact that he was the first Roleholder to be able to see this side of the Foreigner.

.

"Remember this, Alice...You asked for it."

.

With that, he thrust his hip forward and surged into her.

"Ah!" Alice flung her head back as he filled her entirely, her nails digging into his broad shoulders as he broke into her, going deeper than his fingers had.

_She's tight…and so ready for me…_ A growl sounded from the depths of his throat as he buried himself in her without holding back, tilting her hips at a better angle. Even though she felt small, she sheathed him perfectly, lubricating his rod with a tight grip that kept milking him. Ace intended to continue moving but catching a glimpse of a drop of tear at the corner of her eye, he paused to bend over and lick it away, relishing at the bitter-sweet taste as she rode through the initial pain. The girl blinked at him, the both of them confused at his sudden affectionate treatment. She opened her mouth to speak when the silence was broken in the worst possible way she could ever imagine:

.

"**Alice? Are you still awake?"**

**.**

_JULIUS? ! _

Panic paralyzed her until-

"Oh!" She cried out in shock when that blasted man chose to move at this inopportune time, thrusting his arousal into her once more.

"Alice? What's wrong?" The mortician's timbre voice boomed with worry from the other side of the door. The blood drained from her face instantly and her body froze in Ace's arms even as he kept moving in and out of her, swamping her with fear mixed with pleasure that lead to an unbelievably heightened sense of euphoria.

"Alice speak to me, are you ok?" Julius began knocking on the door.

_Stop it! _She glowered at the knight while biting her bottom lips to barricade her moans. To her dread, Ace just smiled at her, a look of dark enjoyment flitted across his face while his chocolate-colored bangs swayed every time he rocked his velvet encased steel length into her.

"_I locked the door remember? Go on, answer him."_ Ace whispered his suggestion with a nonchalant grin as he inserted himself in slowly, _"Or Julius might actually just barge in with a master key." _

_Ba-DUM._

_Bastard. _Alice bit back her tears and anger, feeling every inch of him re-enter her as she replied with a shaky voice, "I'm ok… I just… knocked my feet against the table."

"Is that so? You should be more careful."

"I-I will…" Her back tensed up as Ace embedded himself deep, stroking her sensitive spots all over.

_Heh… Julius sure sounds relieved…_ Ace stifled a chucked, savoring the way her reluctant muscles clenched when he slowly pulled out. But he could sense that she was relaxing and slowing down her breath, as if she gained a sort of comfort from the Clockmaker's presence instead. _She always did when she's with Julius anyway…_ Grimacing, he reminded himself and yet the thought bothered him to no ends.

"I noticed the light is on. Why aren't you asleep yet?" The older Role-holder inquired gruffly.

"I...I couldn't sleep..."Alice fumbled in her words when a numbing pain shot through her. Ace's fingers had suddenly dug into her flesh, bruising her as he dove in fast and hard. She pushed at his chest and arm but he didn't budge.

"_That's not enough to send him away."_ Ace murmured into her ear with a deadly edge that sent a chill down her spine. _"Tell him your clothes got a little too wet in the shower and you're changing it right now."_

…_What? _Her eyes widened at his stone-cold features, his smile and eyes were devoid of emotions, a merciless predator bent on getting what he wants. _Why the hell is he being such a jerk now? _The question hurt as she shook her head in disbelief, the heat in her womb still rising to meet his pulsating arousal as it was pulled back before expectantly pushing through her again.

_Stop it… Stop making me-_

"_If you don't then I will."_

The whites of his teeth shone maniacally in his grin. The girl now had a maddeningly frightened but helplessly yearning expression on her face which was utterly priceless as she shut her eyes tight and complied, word for word.

"Ahem, pardon me then. I'll be retiring to bed now." The lower pitched male cleared his throat appropriately. "If you can't sleep then don't force yourself."

"_Tell him you'll sleep now but we both know that's not true now is it?" _

"I will. I… I'll be sleeping… soon…" She forced out through gritted teeth, hating herself for deceiving a friend, hating her body for quivering every time his hard, hot manhood caressed her insides and pierced her with dead accuracy…

And hating her weak mind and heart for allowing herself to be trapped by the Knight of Hearts.

"Alright then, goodnight Alice."

"N-night… Julius." She bid again for the second time that night.

As if he had everything staged, Ace held her to him with one strong arm while the other snaked to the switch on the wall. With a small click, diminishing footsteps of the Clockmaker could be heard as decadent darkness descended upon the couple, each step quickening the knight's pace as he mindlessly impaled her with his thick arousal.

"That was a nice lie… right, Alice?" The russet-haired blew into her ear with sickening satisfaction but Alice found neither strength nor words left to reproach him, wishing and letting the warmth that grew in between her legs erase the guilt from her conscience.

He then took the liberty to remove her interfering and damp gown and bra which she shyly but gladly squirmed out off. Ace glanced down her glistening and naked body hungrily before his lips latched onto one of her breast, lavishing licks and suckling hard as she arched further into his mouth out of pure ecstasy. Her legs tightened around his tapered waist while Alice clung onto his shoulders as he took her higher and higher in a dangerous storm of pleasure. Her fingers grabbed at his collar, undoing the buttons and trying to get to his skin. She could feel it, every bit of him moving in her so powerfully it blew her mind, hitting her deep and stroking her insides with fire till the pressure imploded into sheer bliss. Alice roughly pushed off his collar and bit his shoulder then, stifling her cry of release while pouring her rage at him into her bite.

"Urgh…" Ace flinched with a strained expression when her teeth sunk in deep, surprised when he came at the same time as well. His stomach muscles knotted up whilst white, hot cream bathed him while she embraced, squeezed and emptied him. He could almost taste the juices of their lovemaking mixing on the tip of his tongue, the pain of her bite only added more to his temporarily sated lust.

"That's not playing fair, Alice…" he chuckled amusingly as he brushed his lips against her hair. Strangely, he didn't mind the pain if it would appease the silly and foolish girl that was weeping quietly and thinking he was not aware. He did, after all, had his fun. _A little pain wouldn't hurt… I'm getting closer to what I want now… _Ace told himself grimly.

So then… _where_ was the ache in his clock coming from?

A perplexed look shadowed his gaze as Ace lowered the girl onto the floor, spilling her long golden tresses on the cool ground. Only when he fully withdrew from her did Alice release her bite. The gouging marks on his shoulder stung, but it ignited another bout of fire in his groin and he quietly laughed to himself. He wouldn't expect less of the Foreigner named Alice Liddel. Still settling his body on top of hers, he hoisted himself on his arms on the floor beside her head, his fingers contented with playing and tangling into her hair again.

The room seemed even smaller now with blankets of shadows surrounding them as they caught their breaths, panting slowly. Moonlight lit his smooth and chiseled features; a beautiful façade carved out of marble. Alice frowned while her eyes took in his face and body and her heart lurched at the memory of moments ago.

.

_Remember Alice…You asked for it._

.

His words echoed in her mind, a needless reminder to tell her of what and _who_ she had just committed herself to. It was crazy and it was wrong… but it was done. Nightmare had mentioned before that it was in her nature to make the most of things, be it good or bad, and if she had to tame this particular man with a leash to keep both their worlds upright then so be it.

_The question now would be 'how?', _Alice asked herself. Tired, she shielded her eyes with the back of her arm.

"It's not difficult to notice, but your body became really excited just now, getting so wet like that." She heard Ace began, her wrist jerking back and hitting her head when he unexpectedly laced his finger through hers.

Her hand felt so small in his, Ace noticed, as he pulled her arm away from her face and pinning it above her head. Brilliant and glassy sea-green orbs stared into his turbulent and rich crimson ones as he studied her, finding it odd when she wasn't resisting.

"I get it…Did Julius do that to you?" He coolly stated with a grin as he watched her brows furrow. The mere thought was riling him up more than usual as aghast fell upon her shapely face. "Maybe Alice even wanted him to join in? I wouldn't have minded-"

Something caught his collar and pulled him downward with such force it took him a few seconds before realizing that it was her fist.

"How could you even say that? !" Alice flared straight in his face, wishing she could punch some sense into him. _What on Earth does he take me and Julius for? !_ It was certainly beyond her understanding how he could even think of something that outrageous! He had made her lie to Julius but she had no intention of letting him talk about their friend at _his_ level.

Ace just thought she looked pretty charming when she's angry with beet-red cheeks. Tilting his head of short tanned locks, he asked, "Why can't I?"

_Huh? W-why he says…_ The question caught her off-guard as she watched him lower himself on her. A hand shaped her waist and under her breast, his touch tingling her erect nipple.

"T-that's because he's a friend and you're-" She struggled for words, trying hard to assemble her thoughts while her body grew alive once more under his touch.

"And I'm?" Ace continued for her, his look softening as he caressed her breast. He laid his ear on her chest, finding that familiar and soothing beat of her heart. "Am I not a friend then?" He asked, wondering it himself.

There was always this thing about Ace that stirred and troubled her. At times like this, Alice could only see the scared little child inside no matter how many times she had warned herself. The vulnerability of being lost and alone, searching for a place to belong to… she was somehow familiar and very in tuned with this feeling.

_Because I used to be like that too…_ She stared at the ceiling sadly as burry memory images of her past came to mind. At her mother's funeral, being compared to her elder sister, the rejection she faced not only from her ex but Edith and her father all lead to a sense of misplacement. Even now, it was difficult to say that her heart was tied to Wonderland when the right thing to do was to go back.

_Maybe that's why I could never turn my back on him… _Alice sighed aloud. "No… you're just… different." She replied, combing her hand through Ace's hair as the need for her well deserved sleep washed over her aching body.

"Hm? So I'm an enemy?" He mumbled nonchalantly as a hand hugged her closer as he kissed her breast just to hear that intriguing rise of her heartbeat.

"What stupidity are you going at now?" Resting her eyes, Alice arched an eyebrow while rubbing strands of his soft hair in between her thumb and finger. She heard and felt a low and rich laughter rumbling in his chest.

"Does Alice hate me?"

Sleep was brimming closer with the way his thumb was moving in long, drowsy caresses on her knuckle. She took a deep breath and decided to reverse the table, "Why are you asking?"

"Because you should." Ace simply answered absentmindedly while he mentally calculated the rate of her thumping heart as it slowed downed, just as weary as its owner. "So, do you?"

"Will you shut up now if I say I'll let you know in the morning?"

The knight only replied with a chuckle as she gave her awareness up to slumber, laying on the floor with Ace, a hand still holding hers tightly above her head while he listened to her steady heart as she slept, his mesmerizing voice sending her off to her dreams even though it didn't make sense to her… yet.

.

.

.

"… _**I'll save you, Alice…"**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Hope that was ok ^^; And yes, He does have something sinister up his sleeve so you can expect it fufufu~! XD I tried really hard for this so review would be nice 8D Any constructive comment is welcomed or just to tell me how this story was for you and I'll try to improve:) It also encourages me to work on the story<strong>** more! XD**

**In the next chapter, i can only reveal that Ace will do another daring act that will make Alice twice the mad! LOL! So hope you enjoyed this chap and do stay tuned, till then, CIAO~**_**  
><strong>_


End file.
